The present invention relates to a treatment method and device and, more particularly, to a method and device that treats plantar fasciitis.
Plantar fasciitis, also known as plantar fasciitis or jogger's heel, is a disorder that results in pain in the heel and bottom of the foot. The pain is usually most severe with the first steps of the day or following a period of rest. Pain is also frequently brought on by bending the foot and toes up towards the shin and may be worsened by a tight Achilles tendon. The condition typically comes on slowly. In about a third of people both sides are affected.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that treats and cures plantar fasciitis.